Michael
by JetNoir
Summary: When Squall begins to act strangely, The Special Six must come to realise that their war is far from over. Permanant Hiatus.


**FINAL FANTASY EIGHT**

**MICHEAL**

**part one of two: ALONE**

CHAPTER ONE: WAKE UP

"Call me Michael. That name's as good as any in this place. As I gaze around me, into this eternal desert...I realise the futility of my endeavour. Not matter where I turn, no matter where I look, it's there. I'm trapped inside an eternal desert, an eternal sandstorm...

It was only yesterday that things seemed so much nicer, sunnier, brighter, and a whole lot more _colourful_.

The sky turned blood red, and it seems that a Lunar Cry occurred. It was the most heavenly yet horrendous thing I've ever seen or heard.

But that was yesterday, and this is now. It's strange, I'm walking about, but there's no one here. It's like everyone just disappeared. I wonder how far this sandstorm goes. I'll never know. It's strange, but when this storm started I could have sworn that time had slowed down. I just have this feeling that I'm alone. I'm worried that I'm going to stay like this forever.

I wonder how Commander Leonheart is doing. I suppose, he'll be trying to sort this whole mess up. I'm just a SeeD though, a simple grunt, though I do love my job. How I wish I was back in Balamb, or even better, FH. The red-hot sun, blazing down on a lazy sea, with nothing to do but relax. I wonder if I'll ever see it again. I know I have some shore leave coming up, but in this current crisis, I'd be laughed out of Headmaster Cid's – or should I say Commander Leonheart's – office. Still it doesn't hurt to dream.

Dreaming is about the only thing I can do in this Hyne-forsaken place. Damn this sand! All it does is clog up your nose, and your eyes. I don't even have a handkerchief to stop it. Stop it...enough of this whining. You're a SeeD! Act like one!

What would Commander Leonheart do in my position? It's weird. He's the most interesting of what the Garden are calling 'The Special Six'. Who the hell came up with that dumb tagline anyway? Probably one of those 'Trepies', oh they give me the shudders. Talk about creepy. I don't know how she puts up with it. But there's something about the Commander that shows what it means to be a SeeD. I just hope I don't become weird like them. Though Quistis is very intelligent...and kinda cute.

What would a SeeD do? Rhetorical question: find a way out. I can do this, I must be strong. I just see sand though, and there's no way out. I'm trapped.

All I can do, I suppose, is hope that this is all a dream and that someday I will wake up..."

CHAPTER TWO – CID'S DREAM

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE LUNAR CRY, AND BEFORE THE EVENTS OF 'WAKE UP'

"Call me Michael. I am a SeeD (Level 27, if you must know – I am very proud of that). It is strange for this world has changed, so very quickly, for I have now been charged by Garden Commander Squall Leonheart to protect our former enemy – Sorceress Edea...but apparently she is not one of the cursed anymore, but I am just a soldier – I have no idea what all this means. I am a warrior alone, a man apart. I have to protect Edea, and Headmaster Cid. I am scared. What if I fail? What ever will Commander Leonheart think of me if that happens?

No...I must not think like this...It will merely jinx my endeavour. I've already stopped three assassins already.

It was the dead of night, and the moon streamed down to the ruins of Centra's Orphanage. I had been patrolling for hours, endlessly wandering, when I bumped into a figure, half in darkness.

"Headmaster Cid!" I cried, "I'm so sorry." The headmaster smiled.

"Don't worry Michael, Edea and I appreciate your help. I was wondering something, may I ask you a question?" I nodded.

"Why did you join SeeD? I've been following your record for some time now, and you have tremendous potential – all the more amazing considering your circumstances – easily as much as Squall & Co. You are an extraordinary marksman, our only duel pistol user, and an expert strategist. Why SeeD? Why not any other organisation, or even freelance?"

"I wanted to help sir, to make a difference in this time of darkness." He nodded thoughtfully.

"You know...I started SeeD as a dream for-" my eyes widened. I dropped to a crouch and swivel-kicked Cid's feet from under him, knocking him to the floor. I yanked my pistols from their hip holsters and fired blindly into shadows. The pistols roared and flashed, as the bullets ripped into the target. The assassin fell to the floor, dead, and I leaped up, my back to the wall. I saw a movement in the corner of my eye, so I aimed and fired – and one more assassin fell dead.

"Edea," croaked Cid, "Find Edea!" I grunted and slipped through an open doorway.

In front of me was a terrified looking Edea, who had just cast Blizzaga – _and it had bounced off the assassin! He was unhurt!_ The assassin was menacing Edea with a knife.

"Die Witch!" he spat, so I shot him at point-blank range. I ran up to Edea.

"Mrs Kramer – are you okay?" She nodded then screamed. I swivelled and saw the man I'd just shot rise, bearing down on me, knife outstretched. I shot him twice, and with a gurgled gasp he fell. I turned and helped Edea to her feet.

"Sorry," she said, "shouldn't have lost control."

"Mrs Kramer," I replied, "that scream saved my life. Thankyou."

That was what happened. This is a difficult life, but one I gladly accept and enjoy.

But sometimes, this world is so weird; I can't help thinking that I am just dreaming..."

CHAPTER THREE – IRVINE

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE JUST AFTER THE DEFEAT OF ULTIMECIA, AND AFTER THE EVENTS OF 'WAKE UP'

"Call me Michael. I have been ordered on a desperate mission. I'm on a train approaching Timber with the legendary marksmen – and renowned ladies man – Irvine Kinneas. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.

I can still remember it, these harsh memories – the barren wasteland, sand blowing in my face. Then...what I thought was the end, the wasteland slowly began to disappear; me face down in the sand, turning over to see flowers blooming; the Ragnarök bearing down on my collapsed form; the sky a deep blue.

"It's Michael!" cried Selphie Tilmitt in surprise, "He's hurt!" People crowding around me. Being lifted by strong arms. Feeling the cool aura of Curaga being cast.

Those days, those horrendous days, I will never forget, and I will do anything for my rescuers. But this is wrong. Commander Leonheart on edge, arguing violently with Headmaster Cid and Quistis Trepe.

I, along with Irvine have been ordered to assassinate Edea's former knight.

Seifer Almasy.

I was unsure of my position, I knew I would follow orders. Commander Leonheart ended up ordering Headmaster Cid to leave on threat of violence. I could see that Rinoa Heartilly – one-time leader of the terrorist organisation (against Galbadia) The Forest Owls – was shocked and horrified. I know that she is deeply in love with Squall, but...he had changed. Alright he used to be an antisocial 'lone wolf', but now he's an aggressive, violent, antisocial 'lone wolf'. When he first took over the Garden, he had changed to being a nicer Squall, but know – he's worse than ever. Some role model I picked.

But I will follow his orders to the end of the earth, so Irvine and I reluctantly agreed to the mission. So here we are, on a train to Timber, both of us looking as miserable as sin. I decided to break the silence.

"Why are we doing this? I thought the only thing wrong with Almasy is an overactive ego, and some violent tendencies. Even Zell disagreed, and he _hates_ Almasy." Irvine looked at me sadly and replied:

"I don't know...I'm tempted to just disobey orders and resign from SeeD...I've always wanted a little ranch of my own. Maybe now's the time, but I don't want to leave my friends. What I'm worried about is Rinoa. She's madly in love with Squall, but he's becoming short tempered and violent. I'm also worried about Selphie...I know I have a bit of a reputation, but between me and you Michael – and I will deny it if you say _anything_, - but its just that, a reputation. I love my friends dearly, but this time I feel Squall has gone too far. I like and trust you, and I know that if you disobeyed orders...I don't know what would happen. I know that Cid would try and protect you but the way Squall is at the minute...Damn! This is absolutely insane." I nodded.

"I just don't know what to do Irvine. I've idolised Commander Leonheart – my hero – if you will, but this just isn't like him. This just isn't right." I looked out the window, as we pulled into Timber – Seifer's last known location. Irvine and I got out to the station, and immediately got onto a bench.

"What do we do?" whispered Irvine, "What the hell do we do?" As if in reply to his prayers, I spotted someone approaching us.

It was Seifer.

He was with Quistis.

When Quistis saw us, she flinched, and I saw her swear – something I'd never heard her do. I made a decision, and walked up to them.

"Miss Trepe," I began, "I regret to inform you that we have been unable to locate Seifer Almasy." (looking pointedly at him). "With your permission, we will continue looking for him _elsewhere_ in Timber. Our return train is scheduled in two hours," my voice dropped to a whisper, "Seifer, what Squall is doing is wrong. Leave Timber, and hurry...I don't know who may be watching." Quistis nodded, a tear forming in her eye.

"Thankyou," she whispered, "we must end this madness now." I nodded, and went to join Irvine, who had stood up in shock. We walked swiftly away. As we headed into town I asked.

"Looks like I'm going to have to resign...you know that ranch you were talking about...any room for a spare pair of hands?" Irvine looked at me and laughed.

"If I leave Michael, you'll be the first to know. I don't think you need to resign, but who knows. Come on...lets go get a drink." However, I thought with amusement, it seemed that Irvine's mind was not just on drinking, as he swivelled his head to follow a beautiful girl walking down the street.

Maybe I'm being over-sensitive. Maybe I'm reacting too badly. But this is one nightmare I really want to get out of. And soon..."

CHAPTER FOUR – ANGEL

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF 'IRVINE'

"Call me Michael. It seems that cracks are beginning to show in the friendship of 'The Special Six' (that really is a stupid tagline), and that is very bad. After I returned from the 'inconclusive' assassination attempt of Seifer Almasy – I was very nearly executed by Commander Leonheart by a very accurate Renzokuken attack. It was only by my emergency Shield spell that I am still here. The Commander then wanted me expelled – but Headmaster Cid disagreed. As it was Irvine and I were demoted to SeeD Lv. 25. That was bad. What is worse is what I am about to say.

It was a bitterly cold night (Balamb Garden was somewhere over north Trabia), when my apartment bell rang. I answered the door, and an exhausted and crying Rinoa Heartilly stumbled in. I got her a seat, and she flopped in it. I sat opposite her on my bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "What's the matter."

"I can't manage like this anymore," she wept, "Squall had been getting darker and darker since we defeated Ultimecia. He doesn't speak to me. He is ordering the deaths of innocent – or in the case of Seifer – not so innocent, but forgivable people. He almost killed you. I asked what was wrong and..." she paused to breath, then rolled up her stomach revealing a long red slash on her belly, "he's just attacked me for no reason. What's going on?" My mouth opened in shock.

"You need to let Dr Kadowaki see that, it's going to get infected." Rinoa shook her head, and cast two Curaga's on herself, healing the weeping wound.

"I'm too ashamed...I'm too ashamed to tell anyone. That's why I came here to you Michael. There's something about you that I can...trust, I don't know what it is. I'm scared, so, so scared. I love Squall madly, but this...it's just too much to bear." I nodded.

"I understand. I don't wish to speak ill of him – I idolise Commander Leonheart," I frowned, "or rather I used too – but his behaviour recently has been unforgivable. What I think you should do – and by no means do this, if you don't want to – but go now to Selphie and Quistis – I'll ring them – and I'll tell them. You still have a scar, but that will fade in time. Tell them what's happening, they're your friends. You need them in this time. Please just give this, "I handed her a sealed envelope, "to Headmaster Cid. I'm leaving Balamb Garden, and resigning my commission as a member of SeeD. I refuse to be treated like this by one man, who refuses to step down from power...I'm going to see Ellone, she'll know what to do; and although she doesn't know it, I know her. Just be careful Rinoa. I'm leaving in an hour, so please give my love to Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Zell. Take care of yourself Rinoa. This will pass – I can feel it." Rinoa nodded, and before leaving, she flung her arms around me, and gave me a delicate kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou Michael. Please be careful." Then she was gone. I rang Quistis and Selphie, then packing my things, covertly left the Garden.

So here I am – on a train to Esthar – in the middle of a nightmare that is deepening. Everything is going wrong, and if I am not careful, Cid's Dream may come to an end..."

****

**To Be Concluded**

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic! I decided I may as well just clean it up slightly, and part two: Forsaken will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are copyright to Square Enix; and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money.

You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir **


End file.
